The present invention relates in general to modules for fixing flexible printed circuit boards and in particular to modules for fixing flexible printed circuit boards employed in flat display devices.
Conventional flat display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, are typically connected to external circuits through flexible printed circuit boards. As shown in FIG. 1a, the flexible printed circuit board 1 comprises first, second and third conductive portions 11, 12 and 13 for signal transmission, wherein the first and second conductive portions 11 and 12 are disposed on opposite borders of the flexible printed circuit board 1. The first conductive portion 11 comprises a plurality of contact pads 110 electrically connected to external circuits (not shown), and correspondingly, the second conductive portion 12 comprises a plurality of contact pads 120 electrically connected to a main body M with an LCD panel disposed therein.
Specifically, a U-shaped slot 10 is defined on the flexible printed circuit board 1 forming a flexible portion 130. Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, the third conductive portion 13 is disposed on the flexible portion 130 and electrically connected to the main body M as the flexible portion 130 is flexed upward. Since the flexible portion 130 of the flexible printed circuit board 1 is generally connected to the main body M by adhesive, it may peel during long-term usage. Moreover, due to small adhesive area between the flexible portion 130 and the main body M, robust connection can be difficult.